


Beep boop

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:05:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ehhhhhh I should stop writing
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 10





	Beep boop

**Author's Note:**

> I thought smut wouldn’t be awkward to write but this was honestly hell

Iwaizumi and Oikawa sat crisscross style on Iwaizumi’s bed, facing each other and, besides the immense amount of heat coursing through both of their bodies, they were comfortable. Oikawa leaned his head forward until his forehead met Iwaizimi’s, Both of them trying not to look the other in the eyes. the two of them sat, breathing heavily as Iwaizumi looked down between them, reaching forward and resting his hand on Oikawa’s clothed erection, “hah!” Oikawa breathed out loudly and Iwaizumi shot his hand back quickly. “No!” Oikawa shot back, “don’t...don’t stop...” he whispered. “Oh...” Iwaizumi whispered back as he reached back out towards Oikawa’s dick, resting his hand on it. 

The two were breathing hot breaths into each other’s mouths as Iwaizumi slowly moved his hand over Oikawa’s still clothed cock, pressing hard against his shorts, making them uncomfortably tight. “Please Iwa-Chan! oh, fuck...H-Hajime!” Oikawa whined as he put his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and Iwaizumi rest his hand on Oikawa’s hips before he leaned forward, fast, catching Oikawa’s lips in a hot and wet kiss that the two moaned softly into. They both pulled back, a line of saliva still connecting them. “Hajime, please...” Oikawa managed to moan out quietly. “Please...!”

Iwaizumi reached his hand between them again and brought the other to help tug off Oikawa’s shorts, only slightly tugging down the boxers. Oikawa pressed their lips together for a brief kiss before Iwaizumi pressed his hand onto Oikawa’s hard cock, and pulling his boxers down all the way to release his dick. “Hah! ah!” Oikawa breathed out and shot his and forward to pull down Iwaizumi’s shorts, and pull out his cock. Oikawa leaned their foreheads back together as the two of them slowly pumped each other’s dicks. “Ah! Huh!” The two of them were kissing wetly as Oikawa took his other hand and rest it on Iwaizumi’s back, the two of them still pumping each other’s dicks, he ran his hand along Iwaizumi’s back slowly, savoring each time his fingers brushed against part of his spine and pulled Iwaizumi’s shirt off as Iwaizumi tugged Oikawa’s off, before Oikawa pulled his hand back to rest on his own knee. 

The two moved closer. slowly, Oikawa moved forward and put his own thighs over Iwaizumi’s and wrapping his legs around Iwaizumi’s back, their cocks meeting in the middle as the two boys inhaled sharply through their teeth. Oikawa put his arms around Iwaizumi’s shoulders and he breathed hotly in his ear, movie his mouth down to leave small marks and kisses on Iwaizumi’s neck. Iwaizumi moaned out loudly and put his hand around both of their cocks, pumping slower than before. “Oikawa...!” Iwaizumi moaned “Hajime! Ah! Ha-Hajime!” Iwaizumi slowly took his hand off of both of their cocks, and pushed Oikawa back slightly. He shot his head forward quickly and caught Oikawa’s lips in another hot wet and sloppy kiss. 

The two only broke apart momentarily so they could breathe or whisper a little “I love you” Or “you’re so hot” Iwaizumi wrapped his hand around their cocks again and started pumping more frantically, before Oikawa pulled away from the kiss and whines out “No! Go slower...please...!” Because he’d waited to long for this, and he really wanted this to last. So Iwaizumi began to slow his pace and got back to messily making out with Oikawa. 

Oikawa involuntarily jerked his hips upward, making the already unbearable friction even worse for the two. “Oikawa...! Fuck! So good, you’re so good!...” Iwaizimi breathed out, harsh and loud. “Iwa-Chan! Oh shit! Ah!” Iwaizumi was pumping their hard cocks at such a speed that it caused both of their hips to shake lightly. Both boys leaned their foreheads together as Iwaizumi quickened his pace around both their cocks, pumping fast as he twisted his hand back and forth. Oikawa slowly adjusted himself so his thighs were still over Iwaizumi’s but now he was on his knees, squeezing Iwaizumi’s thighs tightly between his own. 

Iwaizumi couldn’t take it anymore and started pumping rapidly “ahh! Ah! Ah! Hah...!” Oikawa breathed and moaned quickly as Iwaizumi’s hand moved faster and faster, Oikawa jerking his hips harder and harder, until neither of them could hold back anymore,

They both stopped moving for a moment, and then they started shaking, both of them coming hard. Iwaizumi’s quick pace slowed as he worked them both down from their overwhelming orgasms. Oikawa’s thighs loosened around Iwaizumi’s thighs, finally relaxing. Iwaizumi pulled his hand off of their dicks and up to his face, before licking the side of his palm and up his index finger, making Oikawa blush like mad. 

Iwaizumi put his hand on Oikwa’s head and began carding his own fingers through his hair, pulling his head forward towards his own and kissing him softly. As they pulled apart Oikawa rest his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder and exhaling lightly. “Hey, we have to clean this shit up you know.” Iwaizumi whispered rudely. “Mhmm...~” Oikawa hummed on Iwaizumi’s neck. “Get up dumbass, we have to clean this up.” Iwaizumi said again. “...fine...” Oikawa Sat up slowly and hung his feet off the edge of Iwaizumi’s bed, the two of them pulling their boxers back on. Oikawa made his way to the bathroom first and cleaned up, then Iwaizumi went and washed off. 

When he got back he saw Oikawa laying on his bed, breathing softly. Iwaiumi put both their clothes in a basket and got a pair of shorts and boxers for both him and Oikawa. He put his own on first, then walked over to his bed and Tugged off the boxers Oikawa was wearing, and put on the clean ones before tossing their boxers in the same basket from before. He got into his bed and pulled Oikawa into his chest and the two of them slept peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t even proofread this and I honestly don’t plan on it.  
Criticism is very much appreciated! Thank you!


End file.
